Titans Curse vs The Unpredictable Nucklehead
by Rigbutter96
Summary: The world is about to get a bit more insane. With the arrival of and old friend, Camp Half-Blood is introduced to the drinking, smoking, insane guy known as Naruto Senju, the Son of Artemis! OOC Naruto!


**AN: Been a while. I have been really busy with my future restaurant. As such, I haven't updated anything in a while. **

**I wrote this story 'cos I felt like it and it turned into a good idea. Blam! I will be changing some things as well. And I'm making some characters OOC, and you'll know it when you see it.**

**Pairing will be obvious in this chapter, as will some other less important things.**

(Chapter 1)

They all stood there, staring at Dr. Thorn as he cackled madly. What should have been a simple retrieval turned into a total clusterfuck. Annabeth got hit with poisoned barbs and was convulsing on the ground. The two kids they had come here for stood shocked as they watched all of the events that were taking place.

Thorn smirked evilly as he said. "And as is always, I have won!"

A cry of "FIRE" caught his attention and he deflected several arrows, his grin leaving him as he surveyed the newly arrived group.

Artemis' Hunters.

Said goddess looked at Thorn and raised her hand. Before she could give the order, a whirring sound was heard coming into the clearing. It got louder and louder until finally two things happened.

One: A massive butcher knife like blade came flying through the trees.

And two: Said blade decapitated Thorn while sticking into a tree.

The blade was stuck in the tree as a figure landed on top of it, making Thalia and Artemis gasp in shock and surprise, with a hint of happiness.

He was tall, around 5'11" and had short spiky black hair. His eyes were a crystal blue that was accented by the silver flecks in them. He had a long sleeved black jacket that had a white hood. with several obscenities written in kanji on the sleeves, and the kanji for dishonor on the back. Around his waist was a belt that held three gourds and several scrolls. His skin was tanned and, from what they could see, riddled with scars.

He wore baggy black jeans and a black shirt with a grinning smiley face that had been crossed out on it. On his feet he had black converse that had duck tape on the toes with more kanji on them, this time saying swift and silent.

His face was devoid of any baby and had several flinch worthy scars on the left side. Three jagged whisker marks were on each cheek. Finally, tied around his right arm, was an orange bandana that had a metal plate on it.

The image of a leaf with a large scratch going through it was sown to it.

The teen, who looked around 17, grinned as he looked at the demigods and hunters. "Well, this is quite the reunion."

He stepped off the sword and walked with a slow gait towards Thalia, his grin replaced with a small smile, filled with warmth and kindness. He stopped in front of her, their eyes staring at each other when the daughter of Zeus punched him in the stomach, getting a grunt from him. The punk dressed girl grabbed his head and pulled him down to her height, pressing her lips to his and getting Percy to look at her in shock.

After a moment, they separated and Naruto said, his voice filled with amusement and humor. "Thalia, not in front of the children! What ever will my mother think of you stealing her precious little boy!"

"Shut up Naruto, you've been missing for years and suddenly show up out of the blue! Do you know how worried I was when I woke up from being a tree and found out you were missing for nearly seven years!" Tears sprang to her eyes as she hugged the now named Naruto closer. "I thought you were dead. Annabeth and Grover searched for you for weeks!"

Naruto looked at her with a sad look in his eyes. "Thalia, you know that I would never willingly abandon you. I was… pulled out of here and only recently managed to find a way back. You wouldn't believe the things I've done."

He felt another pair of arms hug him and looked to see Artemis hugging him as well. She flashed in a blinding light and grew to be a beautiful auburn haired woman. She looked at him and said. "Naruto Uchiha Senju, where have you been! I have been worried sick for years now! Not to mention how your grandmother and grandfather felt!"

"Mom, I know. Trust me, I know. But, there are some things I need to do, namely do what the Old Man asked me to."

"And what is that?"

"Watch over his brats, you know, make 'em eat their veggies, brush their teeth, and stay off drugs and stuff." Was the cheeky reply.

Tired of not knowing what the hell was going on, Percy said. "Wait, who the hell is he, how does he know Thalia, and did he just say that Artemis, the goddess who hates men and boys, was his mother?"

"Yes, Jackson, we already covered this. But, since I'm a good teacher, I'll give you an A plus for studying. Be prepared, there is a test tomorrow." Naruto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance.

Artemis turned to her shocked Hunters and ordered. "Set up camp. And prepare a tent for Naruto and the others."

"There's no need. I got my housing arrangements covered." Naruto said.

Managing to get himself out of the death grip of Thalia, he went through several hand signs and said. "Wood Release: Four Pillar House Jutsu!"

Slamming his hand onto the ground, they watched as a two story house complete with a kitchen, bathroom, and bedrooms. The black haired youth smirked at their gob smacked expressions, and Artemis' proud smile. "And that, my dear sweet demigod friends, is what happens when you have too much awesome in you. It just explodes out in a mass of victory and win. Grover, are you taking notes?"

The satyr nodded as he jotted things down. Nico De Angelo looked at Naruto with stars in his eyes. "Wow! You're like a super hero or something! You made a house appear!"

Naruto puffed his chest out and said proudly. "As a sage who can tap into the natural energies of the earth, I have the power to directly use the elements in attacks and such. Not to mention I can do this!"

With a few more hand signs, he called out. "Summoning Jutsu!"

In a plume of smoke, a large fox with four tails, a straw hat, and a large jug appeared. The fox blinked and yawned before it said. "Oi, Senju, did you need something? Or is this a social call?"

"Social. I need a sidekick and Ebon would just sleep. With you, I can get drunk and have a good time. Besides Kenzo, you need some exercise."

"Fuck you! I get enough exercise! Besides, I supplied you with the never ending jug of sake. You owe me!"

Naruto clashed heads with the fox, getting sweat drops from everyone present. "Hey! I owe you nothing! If anything, you owe me! Who was it that supplied you with the seals to even make the thing?"

They both stopped their glaring and laughed uproariously as they remembered all the crap they got into during Naruto's time in his fathers land of the Elemental Nations. Looking at the others, the last Senju said. "Hey, come on in." He turned deadly serious. "But wipe your feet. I don't like mud in my homes."

He stopped walking when he heard, who he presumed was, Zoe Nightshade say in a snaky and annoyed voice. "And why should thy lady walk into thine home?"

Naruto looked at her for a moment before turning to Thalia and his mother. "Umm, I don't know what the fuck she just said, but I have a feeling it went like this: 'Bitch, bitch bitch. Bitch bitch bitch. Thine.' Seriously, who talks like that? Speak ENGLISH, dude."

Zoe glared at Naruto and said. "I am not a 'Dude'."

"Coulda fooled me with the hairy knuckles and deep, manly voice. Not to mention the, not to be insulting or anything, flat chest of yours." Naruto said sarcastically as Thalia guffawed at his words.

He looked at Nico and Bianca. "Oi, brat one and brat two, get your brat asses over here. We gotta have a pow wow and decide what to do from here."

They all entered, including Percy, Annabeth, and Grover all of whom were anxious. They all entered and sat at the wooden table in silence until Artemis turned to Bianca. "Bianca, as you are a girl, I would like to offer you the chance to join my Hunters. You will live forever, and can only die from wounds and starvation. All I ask is that you swear off all males and never love a male."

Before she could speak, Naruto said, in a serious voice. "Not to insult my mother, but you also need to know this: if you take her offer, you can never see Nico again. All blood ties you would have had with him would be destroyed and you would most likely never see him again."

Zoe spoke in a snide voice. "And that is bad, how?"

"Because." Naruto started in a dangerous voice. "Not all people are only children. She should make an informed decision of the consequences of both options."

Bianca looked at Nico and made up her mind. "Lady Artemis, I humbly ask to join the Hunters."

Nico looked at his sister in shock at what she had just said. Naruto asked in a strained voice. "May I ask why?"

"Because, since we were little, I have had to watch out for him. Always keeping him safe. But now, now I have the chance to be independent! The chance to live!"

Nico stood up, teas streaming down his face as he sobbed. A gentle hand found its way onto his shoulder and he looked up into the kind eyes of Naruto. "Nico, since she's joining the Hunters, would you care to join my little group? I got the idea from some old friends of mine. I call it… the Akatsuki."

At the boys nod, he continued. "As a member of the group, we answer to the patron Gods that are our parents. As such, I answer to Artemis."

Before anymore could be said, a messenger from Zeus appeared. "Attention! Lady Artemis and Naruto Senju have been summoned to Olympus!"

Before they could say anything, they disappeared.

(Olympus)

Naruto groaned as he sat up from the floor. He looked up and saw all the Olympians looking at him. Getting up, he glared at Zeus. "Oi! If you wanted to talk, just ask! No space-time mumbo jumbo!"

Zeus frowned at the young man in front of him. "Watch your manners. You WILL show us respect."

"Fine, whatever. Now, do you need something, or is this a personal visit. 'Cos last time I was here, you told me, and I quote, 'Stay away from my daughter, or so help me I will turn you into dust'. End quote. Now since I'm not dead, what do you want?"

"I thought that I sent you back to the Elemental Nations. You weren't supposed to come back. I want to know why?"

Naruto became very serious in a moment. "I don't know how much you know about the Elemental Nations and the events that happened there, but this is the shit. My best friend, Itachi Uchiha, was fucking murdered b y the leaf village. Before he died, he gave me his eyes. Combined with the gift I got from Mom over there, I created a whole new bloodline.

"Since Itachi died, I had no reason to stay. But before I left, I had some things I needed to do. I mastered all the abilities I had, and even got a blessing from Pan. Thanks to the nature god, I mastered the Sage Training and even killed off Madara Uchiha. You know, the only mortal in all of existence to have the ability to kill a god.

"After, I traveled for a bit. Then I remembered I made a promise to some people close to me. And I never break a promise."

Artemis smiled at that. He was so much like his father, Hashirama. She knew that time in the dimensions varied. What was seven years here was two years there. It was why Hashirama was dead when she gave birth to Naruto there.

Poseidon looked at the Senju and asked. "And what was this promise exactly?"

Smiling, Naruto answered him. "I promised Thalia Grace that I would protect her. I promised Annabeth that I would teach her my 'ninja tricks'. But I promised something to Itachi that I have to fulfill." he took a breath. "That bastard made me promise to live my life in peace. To give up the hate in my heart and never seek revenge. Because of that, I came here."

**AN: I'm gonna end it there. Next chapter, I get all the demigods to camp and a surprise is in store. A secondary councilor had been brought in.**


End file.
